Wild Imaginations
by Aika-san
Summary: The one person you constantly think and wonder about may turn out to be the person who causes excessive destruction. RikuxSora Um...w00t!


**Wild Imaginations**

Maybe it was the way he carried himself, or the way he talked. I really had no clue what it was about him that held my attention for so long. It's most likely the fact that he's a real dreamer, the complete opposite of a normal teenager. Normal teenagers don't think about things so thoroughly, but he analyzes everything. He posses the wildest of imaginations, the kind that always make one imagine hidden lands and exciting adventures. I kind of envy him for that, he has something I will never have. A genius, of sorts. Out of the ordinary, I always thought that those were the words to describe him.

One part of me envied him.

One part was jealous.

And some other part had no clue how it felt.

"Sora, quit staring off into space. You're sitting in my spot, now get down." That startled me out of my thoughts. Emerald eyes were looking up at me as I was calmly seated on the bent trunk of the paopu tree. Riku always liked this spot the best, but I never understood why. All you could see was just the ocean. But he always liked the quiet areas of the island, and this was most remote you could get without taking a boat and sailing out for about half a mile.

"Why? I'm trying to figure out why you like to sit here so often," I explained my reasoning for sitting in his favorite seat. Riku climbed up the trunk expertly, it seeming routine to him since he did it several times a day. He sat down next to me, making sure not to startle me with quick movements. He knew how jumpy I could be when hanging several feet above the water when wearing dry colthes.

"Sora, what do you see out there?" He asked.

"Nothing but ocean."

"Exactly, there's nothing out there. Which makes it perfect to look at when you're thinking about things. No distractions what so ever," He smiled.

"You're always thinking. What do you think about, Riku?" I was curious about the things Riku thought about. He never really told anyone about his thoughts and opinions, like a quiet person, despite what most people would think from first glance. I swung my legs over the water as waited for him to answer.

"Lots of things, but mainly just leaving this island. Wouldn't it be great to visit other lands and worlds to learn what's out there waiting for us? Doesn't this little island bore you, Sora?" He was right; this island was boring at times, but i was content with it. It never really bothered me, especially since I never really thought about those kinds of things.

"Riku, how would you leave then?" I asked quietly, since I needed to know. If he was actually going to leave, I would actually want to go with him. Something about Riku just made my mind become occupied with him. Riku always had that effect on people, though. Not just his appearance, but something else about him just drew attention to him.

"I haven't figured that out yet, but when I do, I'll make sure you're the first person to find out," Riku flashed his smile again. When he did that, I knew he wasn't lieing about leaving this island and about telling me.

"Can I come?" I didn't want Riku to have fun without me. If I had fun, Riku would have to have fun and vice versa. Besides, I don't think I could live without my best friend at my side. I'm just so use to his presence, I guess.

"Of course you're coming with me, Sora. I wouldn't plan on leaving you behind."

"What about me?" Her voice startled both of us. Kairi was a few feet away from the tree, smiling innocently. She was always a friendly person, so she had plently of friends and I was one of them.

Riku hesitated before he answered. "Kairi, of course you're coming with us. It wouldn't be a trip if you're weren't there." Something told me he didn't want to answer that question, but out of the kindness of his heart, he answered anyway.

"You guys, it's getting late, so I have to leave," she chirped. "I'll see you two later," She said before walking back over the wooden bridge, and opening the door that had a stair case that led to the lower part of the island. Once she was out of earshot, I had to say something.

"Riku, you lied to her didn't you?" I asked.

He stood up, and jumped off the thick, bent trunk of the tree to land safely on the ground nearby. "Some things you have to lie about to keep things in order. It's a fact of life, Sora."

"I didn't lie to you you, if that's what you're worried about. Sora, I could never lie to you." There goes that smile again, making me believe he was telling the truth. But in the back on my mind, there was a feeling of sadness just dwelling there as he smiled. If he could lie to Kairi, he could also lie to me. It all depended on logic, I guess.

"Still, you shouldn't have lied to her..." I was looking dumbly at my yellow shoes as I swung them above the ocean water. I guess that was one of the things that made Riku and me different. I always the type to pity someone. Riku never really showed compassion for anyone. Not from what I saw anyway.

Riku smiled again, but this time, my stomach just sank. I knew what he was doing, trying to sugar coat the truth in his own little way."Sora, don't worry about it. Things will work out in the long run, you'll see."

Something told me things wouldn't go the way Riku said...

_A little drabble, but I hope this will evolve more into a real story later on. And before anyone asks, I'm still working on the other KH fic I was working on earlier. I'm on Writer's Vacation for that fic. And no, it's not a term for Writer's Block. Have a little faith in me okay. I know this part is short, but this is like the epilogue or something to that extent. It's obvious that this story takes place before the actual game. I had to point that out for those that don't feel like thinking at the moment. This fic is most likely going to be heavy on the romance, a.k.a the SAP. And I hate sap, but whatever. I just scroll through fics until I find the sex scene anyway...._


End file.
